Please Come Home
by sweet flames of vipers
Summary: A Post Christmas, Christmas Story: a songfic based on Ami and Greg using Please Come Home by U2. READ AND REVIEW. i need REVIEWS


Disclaimer: *sigh* I, Sweet Flames of Vipers solemnly swear that I hold no ownership (much to my dismay) to Sailor Moon. *Bailiff clears throat* or the song "Baby Please Come Home", U2 does.  
  
*Idiocy gods 1 and 2 stand up*: We do?  
  
SFV: Not YOU TWO, I mean the band.  
  
I. G.s: ohh.. : (  
  
A/N: (I.G. 1: One already? We haven't even started the fic!)  
  
(SFV: How can I if I keep getting interrupted? *steam pours out of SFV's ears*) I found "Baby Please Come Home" while I was channel surfing, like the song, and downloaded it off of Kazaa.  
  
(I.G. 2: What's Kazaa?)  
  
(I.G. 1: I think it's a genie, that's why SFV has so many burned cds.)  
  
(SFV: It's a share file programs, you morns, now QUIET!) I'm using it for my Choral Spectrum audition, since it fits my voice so well.  
  
(I, G. 2: What's Choral Spectrum?)  
  
(I.G. 1: It's a super Chorus, for Chorus Geeks, like our author.)  
  
(SFV: SILENCE! I an NOT a Chorus geek.) While I was practicing I was thinking about how the song would be great for a song fic so here it is. I am also changing around the fic and making a Max Steel (because there aren't enough of those), and Yu-Gi-Oh (because there aren't enough Joey/Mai) songfics using the same song, check them out when I have them done.  
  
I am using Amy and Greg because I also feel there isn't enough Amy/Greg fic's out there. I AM getting sick of people saying she's gay with Lita, in my opinion THEY'RE NOT GAY UNTIL THEY SAY THEY ARE!!! (Authors: Cloud van Dyk, Diane Weather, Sky Goddess Haruka, I love all your stories, with Haruka and Michiru, but leave the others out of it, not all tomboys are gay.) Also, to why I don't use Zoicite, or Taiki, because I don't want to (And that Zoicite was with Kunzite, and Taiki is really a woman.)  
  
Also, no, I'm not crazy for publishing this story AFTER Christmas. Does it really matter? I'm really slow.  
  
And most importantly, REVIEW THE MY STORY!!! Or penguins will set your house on fire.  
  
Onward with the story!  
  
Please Come Home By Sweet Flames of Vipers  
  
Amy was staring out the window on Christmas day, school was obviously out, and she didn't feel like studying.  
  
The snow's coming down  
  
I'm watching it fall  
  
She wasn't with her friends because they were with their sweethearts. They all asked if Amy wanted to join them, but she would've felt like an 11th wheel. Serena/Darien, Raye/Chad, Mina/Andrew, Lita/Ken, Haruka/Michiru, went off to the park. Greg was out of town with his father, again.  
  
Watching the people around  
  
Baby please come home  
  
She jumped as the town bell went off.  
  
The church bells in town  
  
They're ringing a song  
  
What a happy sound  
  
Baby please come home  
  
The doorbell rang and Amy ran, hoping it was Greg and opened it up; it was a group of Carolers.  
  
They're singing deck the halls  
  
But it's not like Christmas at all  
  
I remember when you were here  
  
And all the fun we had last year  
  
During the song all Amy could remember was the snowball fight her friends had last year, and were probably having right then. They didn't know how sad Amy was, or they would've stayed, but Amy put up a good front. Amy then remember how after, she and Greg snuggled in front of the fireplace, while exchanging gifts. When the singers were done she smiled and thanked them, and after they left, Amy walked over to the tree. She wanted her beau with her, it wasn't as if he wasn't out of town before, but it was Christmas, for crying out loud.  
  
Pretty lights on the tree  
  
I'm watching 'em shine  
  
You should be here with me  
  
Baby please come home  
  
Amy had another flashback of when the building the snowman, with glasses, and a grocery bag, no one had a broom, or a pipe.  
  
They're singing deck the halls  
  
But it's not like Christmas at all  
  
I remember when you were here  
  
And all the fun we had last year  
  
She started crying, when the doorbell rang.  
  
If there was a way  
  
I'd hold back these tears  
  
But it's Christmas day  
  
Baby please come home  
  
Ohh...  
  
She wiped of her eyes, probably more carolers she thought.  
  
"Greg!" she astonished as she saw her boyfriend at her front door.  
  
"Merry Christmas, kitten." She jumped into his arms. "I managed to get back in time." He wiped a tear from Amy's eyes. "Don't cry I'm here now."  
  
"I missed you so much."  
  
"I know, I missed you two, come on, lets catch up to the others."  
  
Amy smiled at Greg.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: I know, I know, I'm such a stickler for happy endings. But it's not until, I GET PEOPLE TO REVIEW MY FANFICS!!!!!!! 


End file.
